The present invention relates in general to methods and compositions for treatment of trauma-associated sepsis, and in particular to methods and compositions including gamma interferon ("IFN-Y.sub..gamma. "), especially human IFN-.sub.65 , for treatment of traumaassociated sepsis.
Infection remains the major cause of late death in trauma patients. Antibiotics, sterile techniques, mechanical barriers, and conventional treatment have met with limited success in preventing or controlling these infections.
A number of immunological parameters have been shown to be depressed after trauma. Expression of HLA-DR antigen (which corresponds to the Ia antigen in mouse models) is decreased on monocytes of human trauma patients.
Viral infections and tumors may be treated using .alpha.-interferon or IFN-.sub..gamma. as may intracellular bacterial infections. In a suggested mechanism for the effect of IFN-.sub..gamma. on intracellular bacterial infections, it is proposed that the IFN-.sub..gamma. prevents uptake of the bacteria by cells. This mechanism does not relate to infections which are not intracellular in nature.